Dealing With Two Lives
by Little Pixxie
Summary: Raven is a Teen Titan and something else. She needs to hide that other life away, all because she just wants to be... something other than herself. Will the titans find out? R&R! Chapter 5 FINALLY up after years! :D BB/Rae!
1. Radiohead

Dealing with two lives

Written by: spiritual-s

Disclaimer

I do not own the teen titans.

Summary

Raven is a teen titan and something else. She needs to hide that other life away, since she knows that her friends will never believe her anyway.

Copyright Warning

Do not steal/use the lyrics that are in this fanfiction. They are clearly written by me. And it's under my property.

Chapter 1

Radiohead

Beast Boy ran to the radio, first thing in the morning. He was looking forward to be listening to his favourite radio station, "Between Stages". It started at 9 in the morning. He woke the rest of the teen titans up and they all went down, sleepily. Except for Beast Boy, who was up and ready and totally jumpy. He ran all the way down.

"Come on, dudes! Wake up! It's our favourite radio station!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeah... your favourite radio station..." said Raven, sarcastically.

Beast Boy ignored her comment and turned on the radio.

"Hey there, dudes! This is DJ Cade. I'm here with the station, "Between Stages". You know that we put the latest and oldest songs up. But today, it's different. We're putting up a song that isn't even out in stores yet! Maybe you guys can guess! They released their first album 5 months ago and their second album is coming out in two weeks time. I know you guys love this band like heck! Give it up for..." the DJ said excitedly, "RaidoXmaniac with their most popular song in L.A, 'Who Am I Now?'."

"Oh my gosh! Their album's coming out!!!" Beast Boy pumped his fist in the air.

"Oh yeah! You da man! I mean band," roared Cyborg.

"Oh glorious! We shall celebrate, shall we not?" smiled Starfire.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Robin. They all looked at Raven.

"Whopee..." sighed Raven. They all sweatdropped.

_Have I been dreaming too hard?_

_Or daydreaming so hard?_

_I've brought myself to some fantasy,_

_When I found there's no chemistry_

_Between us._

_I wanna live another life,_

_To see what it's like._

_Chorus:_

_Who am I now?_

_I've lost myself in some fantasy,_

_Have I transferred to another society?_

_I wanna fall,_

_Back down again._

_I've lost myself,_

_I can't find me._

_Is this just a dream?_

_I wanted to try another life_

_But I've lost me on the way._

_Why did I wanna change?_

_Will I find what to say,_

_If I found a returning?_

_I guess I was so in love with you,_

_I guess I was trying to do anything for you._

_But you didn't feel the same,_

_So I'm still after you._

_Chorus_

_Who am I now?_

_(Could anyone give me a clue?)_

_I'm crying so loud!_

_I'm lost,_

_So lost._

_I lost my soul,_

_Lost my heart,_

_Lost everything._

_I fell to pieces,_

_Cuz I can't find me,_

_No,_

_Can't find me,_

_I'm lost,_

_Look for me?_

_Help me please?_

_Chorus(x2)_

"This is DJ Cade, telling you that their second album is called "Heartless". Out in stores in two weeks. Stayed tuned tomorrow for details of some concerts. This is DJ Cade saying peace out!"

"I so need to get that CD..." Beast Boy's eyes twinkled.

"Not 'til I get it first!" boomed Cyborg with exploding with laughter. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Friend Raven, why do you not appreciate the sound of music that you have heard a while before? The song somehow connects to you that you have written it. I have never heard such sadness!" Starfire whimpered.

"Well, Starfire. Let's just say I'm not the type for music," Raven lied.

"Please stop the action that you are doing that is known as 'rolling your eyes'. I believe that maybe your eyes will fall out, yes?" Starfire asked.

"Um, it's only a harmless gesture, Starfire. Don't worry," Raven smiled a small tiny smile.

-End of Chapter 1-

Here's something fun! I put in bloopers. To make it um... I don't know! Enjoy!

DJ Cade: RaidoXmaniac with their most popular song in la, 'who am I now?'

Director: La? What's that?

DJ Cade: That's what it says here! La!

Director: Where do you come from?

DJ Cade: Norway, why?

Director: You obviously don't know anything about America! It's L.A.! It stands for Los Angeles!

DJ Cade: Oh! Sorry!

A/N: Sorry, that was pretty short. I'm just not really sure on what to put! Please R&R! By the way, I will be updating every week. So stay tuned!

Week 1 Soundtrack: (Listen to this throughout the whole chapter, but not with the lyrics part please) Wylde Ratttz-T.V. Eye

Next Week's Chapter: Who are RaidoXmaniac?


	2. Who Are RaidoXManiac?

Dealing With Two Lives

Written By: Spiritual-S

Disclaimer

I do not own the Teen Titans or the show.

Summary

Raven is a Teen Titan, and something else. She needs to hide that other life away, since she knows that her friends will never believe her anyway.

Copyright Warning

Do not steal/use the lyrics that are in this fanfiction. They are clearly written by me. And it is under my property.

Chapter 2

Who Are RaidoXManiac?

It was another day in Titans' Tower. Beast Boy was sitting at the table, in the living room. Cyborg came in.

"Yo B! Wanna play the gamestation with me?"

"Nah. No thanks, dude."

"B? What's the matter, man"

"Nothin'. I'm just feeling... BORED!"

"Ok, ok! Chill, man! I'll go play by myself, and you can find what to do."

Beast Boy nodded and sighed. He leaned on the table. And then, he snapped up.

"DUDE! I'll go online! I haven't gone online for months" he ran out of the room. Cyborg shrugged and continued playing "Crash Team Racing".

Beast Boy flung open his door, and turned on his computer. He typed in his username and password, and logged into his AIM messenger. At once, a chat window popped up.

**FabBrad: Dude! You haven't been on in ages!**

**VideoGameManiac: Yeah! I know! I've been so interested in my gamestation lately.**

**FabBrad: Oh? Which game?**

**VideoGameManiac: Um, I think it was called"M.CYCLE 5000".**

**FabBrad: Whoa, man! I wanted to get that, but it got sold out in a day! I didn't think it would go that fast. They're still out of stock, now. **

**VideoGameManiac: Aww, poor you, lol. J/K.**

**FabBrad: Yup yup. Lol. Poor me.**

**VideoGameManiac: So, are you a fan of RaidoXManiac?**

**FabBrad: Oh, man! Totally! You?**

**VideoGameManiac: Sweet! Me, too! **

**FabBrad: You know that their CD is coming out tomorrow, right?**

**VideoGameManiac: TOMORROW?**

**FabBrad: You obviously haven't been in track of the weeks and days.**

**VideoGameManiac: Ugh. Ok, so, when does HMV open?**

**FabBrad: Like... eleven thirty I think. In the morning. I'm probably gonna be there by eleven.**

**VideoGameManiac: Eleven? Won't it be crowded already?**

**FabBrad: Well, the police know about the crazy fans, so they aren't allowing anyone near the store before eleven. They're practically guarding the store.**

**VideoGameManiac: Whoa. Maybe I'll go at eleven, too. **

**FabBrad: Cool! I guess I'll see you there then. Hey, I gotta go. See you around!**

**VideoGameManiac: See ya!**

Suddenly, another window shot up.

**BBsGirl: Wow! Are you Beast Boy?**

Beast Boy cringed.

**VideoGameManiac: Uh, no! This is KiKi! Uh, bye!**

**BBsGirl: Ok. Bye!**

"Phew." Beast Boy was relieved. He had an idea. "Hm. Maybe one of the band members has AIM? Nah, famous people don't have AIM... But, I guess I'm sorta famous, and I do have AIM..." He opened the search engine. He typed in"RaidoXManiac". Five results popped up. Beast Boy got up, and turned on his radio. He got back to his computer. None of the results is what he was looking for.

"Hey dudes! This is DJ Cade, with the show, 'Between Stages'" boomed the radio. Beast Boy jolted up.

"No way! It shouldn't be on today"

"Yes! It should be on today, for it's special occasion" Beast Boy sweatdropped.

"The day before RaidoXManiac's CD comes out! We're gonna play another song of theirs, and then, we're gonna interview one of the band members. Remember! Their voice will be undercover! You'll see what I mean later. Now, RaidoXManiac's song, 'Better Off'"

As soon as he said the song title, the rest of the titans rushed into Beast Boy's room. Yes, also Raven. She got dragged in by Starfire.

_I slammed down the phone,_

_I shut off the computer._

_I did something wrong again,_

_I guess you're always right._

_I'm trying to face the consequences,_

_Without everyone._

_Chorus:_

_I'm better off alone,_

_I'm the only one that walks this path._

_I had to get away from you._

_No one needs me anyway,_

_I'm better off alone._

_I'm not a liar,_

_But a misunderstanding truth._

_So now I never spoke again,_

_But I allowed myself to sing._

_Are you always right?_

_Am I always wrong?_

_Oh!_

_I'll be,_

_Friends with myself._

_Does friendship have rules?_

_(Better off)_

_Alone,_

_Better off alone,_

_I'll be okay,_

_Cause no one needs me anyway._

_Chorus_

_I won't fall,_

_I will fly._

_I won't suffer,_

_I will suceed._

_I'm okay..._

_(Better off)_

_Better off alone,_

_I walk alone._

_I speak to myself inside,_

_I have never earned, _

_The word trust again._

_I'm better off alone._

_I'll be okay,_

_Why do you care?_

_Don't you despise?_

_Chorus(x2)_

_I'm a misunderstanding object,_

_That comes with difference._

_I'm not on the accepted list,_

_But I'm okay._

_I don't need anyone beside me,_

_This is how I want my life to be._

_Can live without youm_

_I don't need you._

_Better off..._

_Chorus_

_Better off alone,_

_I can live alone,_

_I'll be okay..._

As the song finished, the titans sat on the floor. Starfire sniffed.

"Star?" Robin asked, "What's wrong?"

"That was very sad. Am I correct?" she had silent tears going down her face.

"Yeah. That was really depressing. But, I loved it! Their songs are so cool! And interesting!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Wait a second, y'all." Cyborg shook his head.

"What is it, Cyborg?" Robin turned to him.

"You, guys haven't seen their faces anywhere, right?" Cyborg asked. The titans shook their heads.

"Are you asking, who are RaidoXManiac?" Raven piped up.

"Exactly."

-End of Chapter 2-

I'm gonna answer the reviews now!

**Zako Lord of Randomness: **Well, I updated! Why's it such a good idea that I haven't updated in like, forever?

**Raven of the Shadows Azarath: **Well, here's my second chapter. Can you decide yet?

**Nightwish13: **Don't worry. That review was good enough for me.

**Wren O'Brien: **Glad you love it!

**The ShapeShifting Chick: **I guess I'm sorta like you. But don't worry, it isn't a bad thing, is it?

**darkaurora333: **Hm, I'm trying not to make it obvious. Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me. Well, the pairings? Um, I think it would be, BBxRae, SfxRob, and Cyborg? I'm still trying to decide.

Thanks for all your reviews!

Next Chapter:

Chapter 3, Who's That Girl?

A/N: I can't say I'll update each week, sorry!


	3. Who's That Girl?

Dealing With Two Lives

Written By: Spiritual-S

Disclaimer

I do not own the titans or the show, but I own the lyrics and plot.

Chapter 3

Who's That Girl?

The "Between Stages" radio station wasn't finished. The titans were blowing their heads off talking about the absence of identity of RaidoXManiac.

"Ok, dudes! Now it's time for the interview with the lead guitarist of RaidoXManiac! Oh, wait. Um, right! We'll have a short break, and we'll be back," a song played through the room. The song playing during the break was Lindsay Lohan, with her song, "Over".

"Oh, joy! It is Lindsay Lohan! She is splendid, yes?" Starfire chirped.

"Uh, sure?" Raven pretended to agree. She didn't like Lindsay, but she sorta liked this song best.

"Wait a sec! Did she say, interview with the-" Cyborg got broken off by Robin.

"Yeah! He did!" They scooted nearer to the radio. They waited for the song to end. Raven was listening to the lyrics more carefully.

"Hmm..." she thought. Finally, the song ended and DJ Cade came back on.

"Okay! Now the moment y'all waitin' for! Hey! So, you're the lead guitarist of RaidoXManiac!"

"Yup. Um, no one knows who I sound like, righ'?" a male voice spoke up.

"I'm sure no one can identify you. Well, anyway, why do you keep your identities a secret?"

"Well, we thought it would be a lil fun? You know, like, surprise, surprise?" he laughed a goofy laugh. The titans looked at eachother, and sweatdropped.

"I see. Surprise? How do you intend to surprise your fans?"

"Maybe, um, well, the vocalist of the band I play in, RaidoXManiac, said maybe we'd surprise them in a concert..."

"A concert? Whoa! Do you plan to have a concert?"

"Well, not at the moment, I don't think. We're not planning that yet. The boss said it would be too early. He said maybe we'd plan one after two weeks."

"Two weeks? Ok, sure. If you decide to have a concert, where do you wanna go first?"

"I sorta wanna go to um, what's that city called? Some city that had a bouncey name, uh..."

"Jump City?"

"Oh, righ'! Yeah, Jump City! That's it. Hehe, bouncey name." DJ Cade chuckled.

"_Ugh, he's such a jerk..."_ Raven thought.

"If you did have a concert, which songs would you play?"

"Uh, the songs from album 1 and 2. Yup, that's righ'."

"Okay. So, how many members do you have the band?"

"Um, well, we have two electric guitarists, one bass guitarist, and 1 drummer. Oh, right, can't forget the vocalist, heh. So, um, four plus, uh, one, equals, uh?"

"Five?"

"Oh righ'! Five, right. Um, you sure five? Should I get a calculator and make sure?"

"No, no! Don't need to."

"Ok. Oh yeah, our vocalist can also play the electric guitar. Um, the dude or dudette, or whatever, plays the guitar while singing."

"Interesting! So, are you working on any other album, lately?"

"Uh, I think so. I think the vocalist is just wrapping up the last song. As you know, she writes all the lyrics, and all together, we write the melodies."

"Okay. So the vocalist is a 'she'?"

"Duh, man. Haven't you heard the songs? Did you think some gay moron was singing?"

"Uh, no, no. Well, thank you for your time, and nice talking to you, but we really gotta run-"

"How do you run away with your studio?"

"Um, no you see, RAH! Forget it! Would you like to say anything before we wrap things up?"

"Rock on always, dudes!"

"Ok, thank you. Until next time, dudes! Good luck in getting that CD, everyone! In case you didn't get the CD, we're having a free givaway for random winners. Send us your name, email address or house address, and put your subject as "Random Contest", send it to betweenstages at radio-online dot net. Or, send it to us at our address, 20 Bounce Street. The deadline is 1 week later. Ten lucky winners will be drawn ten days later, and they'll win RaidoXManiac's CD, album 2! Winners will be announced if you call: 23215352. Peace out, dudes!"

"Who needs to join the contest? We're gonna get it anyway, won't we, B?"

"Yeah. But, if we don't, we will, won't we?"

"...Yeah."

The Next Day-

The next morning, Beast Boy got up...

Late.

Beast Boy looked at the clock. It read twelve o'clock. His eyes snapped open. She changed at high speed, brushed his teeth, brushed his hair and stormed out of his room.

He ran out the tower and went downtown.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid..." he muttered to himself. As he got to HMV, it was frigging crowded. He pushed through the crowd. There it was! The very last copy! He reached to grab it, but... someone beat him to it. Beast Boy froze.

"Uh, mister!" He ran after the person who grabbed the last copy, "You picked up the sample! It doesn't have a CD in there!" He lied. The person turned around. Beast Boy gaped at who he saw.

"Johnny Rancid! You like RaidoXManiac!"

"Who doesn't? And what do you mean, sample? Do I look stupid to you?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Why you!" Beast Boy ran back into the crowd. Johnny stood there, looking puzzled. He paid for the CD, and left the shop. Beast Boy sighed of relief. What could he do now? It was sold out. All the CDs. He couldn't go to the other stores... for they must've got sold out already. He decided to see how the CD sounded like. Maybe the album's songs weren't good?

He walked towards the sample of the CD, but saw a huge line.

"Boy... am I gonna be waiting here for ages," he muttered to himself. After waiting for 10 minutes, he already couldn't stand waiting, even though he was 2nd in line, and no one else behind him.

He got frustrated and he yelled, "Dude! Could you hurry up! This isn't Daddy's house!" He didn't realise it was a girl. She turned around. The girl had black hair, and blood red eyes. She was shorter than Beast Boy by a centimeter. She wore a red hoodie with the words, "Illarae" on it with black bold letters. She wore black pants and black boots. She took off the headphones and carefully placed them on the rack. She took a step to her right and beckoned to him, toward the stereo.

She said in a emotionless voice, "Hah. Dad won't let me listen to the stereo even for 5 minutes." Beast Boy sweatdropped. The girl picked up an Evanescence CD, and started to study it. Beast Boy shrugged. He put the earphones on. He looked at the soundtrack, and he was interested in one of the titles. He forwarded the songs to song 7.

Beast Boy's POV

_I don't know what to feel for you,_

_You never make me feel,_

_That I can just pull through._

That sounded like Raven. I always tried to make her laugh, and make her feel. But, she doesn't laugh at all. Whoa, hold up. Why am I thinking about Raven?

_You don't even know how I live,_

_You don't even know what I'm like._

I don't understand Raven so well. And Raven likes to hide herself away. Argh! Why Raven again? Is this song so much like her!

_So why don't you just tell me how,_

_How I should feel for you._

True. Raven doesn't know how to feel for me. She doesn't know how to feel at all. For anyone. Is it?

_Sarcastically,_

_I said that I loved you._

_Sarcastically,_

_I said that I hate you._

_But on the inside,_

_You know I'm emotionless about you._

Raven was always emotionless. She must be emotionless about me, too.

Normal POV

He got cut off, by someone tapping his shoulder.

"Exuse me. I think you better hurry up." Beast Boy turned around and saw a huge line. She grinned, sheepishly, and stopped the song. He let the next person listen to it. The red-eyed girl was still there. She looked at her. She caught him looking at her.

"Can I, help you?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Uh, no, no. I was just wondering, ah, never mind," he stammered. He felt like a jerk.

"Why my eyes are red?"

"I didn't want to ask..."

"Well, it's a good job you didn't-" she stopped midway after she looked up. She looked into his eyes. Beast Boy was the one who was now, frozen, too.

"Your eyes..." she said.

"What about my eyes?" he shrugged.

"They're so... pretty..." she shook her head. "Ugh. Sorry about that. I'm Illarae by the way..."

"I gathered that. I'm Beast Boy." They shook hands.

"So," began Beast Boy, trying to make a conversation, "Did you get the CD?" She nodded.

"Dude! You're so lucky! I got up late this morning!" He sighed heavily.

"Come with me." He followed her, and she led him into an alleyway.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"If you want, I can duplicate it for you."

"Isn't that, like illegal?"

"No. Only if it means by another way of duplicating." She pulled out her CD, and she put her hand on top of it. Red light shone from her hands. She put back the CD, and the red light shine even brighter, producing another RaidoXManiac CD in her hands.

"Dude! How did you-"

"I have, let's say, abilities." He thanked her, and he went home. When he got home, he heard Cyborg moaning about him not getting up in time, to get the last copy of the CD. Beast Boy didn't want to be part of the fuss, so he quietly went up to his room.

He opened the CD case, and inside, he found a CD, and a card with the words:

_"Hope we see eachother again. You seem like a nice guy. Maybe we could be friends."_

And below, he found the girl's number. He smiled. But then he thought to himself.

"Who is exactly is that girl anyway?" He also realised, "Where has Raven been all these days anyway? I haven't seen her around lately..."

A/N: Okay! That chapter done! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Raven's Absence

Dealing With Two Lives

Written By: Spiritual-S

Disclaimer

I do not own the Teen Titans or the show.

Summary

Raven is a Teen Titan, and something else. She needs to hide that other life away, since she knows that her friends will never believe her anyway.

Copyright Warning

Do not steal/use the lyrics that are in this fanfiction. They are clearly written by me. And it is under my property.

A/N: Ok, I don't wanna bother describing how the extra characters look like in the story. So, just check it out here. (You can imagine them in whatever clothes you like, lol)

Jake Blond spiky short hair, blue eyes

Pandora Brown shoulder-lengthed hair, green eyes

Myles Black slicked back hair, brown eyes

Chapter 4

Raven's Absence

Raven was in the middle of writing a song. She was thinking so hard, she could feel her mind throbbing.

"I can't take a break... this song's due tomorrow," she sighed, rubbing her temples," Maybe herbal tea wouldn't hurt." She stood up, took the lyrics she was writing, and left the room.

As she got there, she saw the whole team gathered there. They looked like they were having a discussion. Robin turned around and spotted her.

"Hey Raven. We were just dicussing about you always locked up in your room. And when there're villains, you always show up half way through the thing," he scratched his chin.

"I-I..." she stammered, "Let's say, I've been busy, um, keeping my emotions in control. They're really hard to control, and it takes me to meditate right before I can actually fight," she lied. Luckily, Robin bought that.

"Really? Well, if you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask or tell us anything about it," he turned away, and walked to his room.

Raven sighed in relief. She grabbed her herbal tea off the counter, and went back to her room. When she got back to her room, she looked at the clock.

"Noon! There's no time for herbal tea..." she carefully placed her mug on her bed-side table and went out her room window. She flew down the streets.

"I'm late," she panted. She reached the studio and ran inside. She slouched and held her knees catching her breath.

"Oi. You're late, Rae," said a voice. Raven looked up.

"Oh, hey, Illarae. Yeah, sorry about that," she replied.

"No worries. Did you finish the song?" Raven nodded. "Excellence," she smirked. She walked down the hallway and Raven followed her. Illarae flung open the studio doors and went in with Raven.

A guy turned around, "Yo Rae! Did you listen to how good I was acting like some dope on the radio?"

"Yeah, you were super, Jake," Raven said sarcastically, "Why were you acting like a dope anyway?"

"So no one will figure who I was." Raven's eye twitched. Three more people came through the doors. Illarae, Jake and Raven turned around.

"Rae! You're finally here!" a girl ran up to Raven and gave her a bone crushing-hug. Raven felt squashed.

"You DO know you really remind me of Starfire, don't you, Pandora?" Raven thought. Pandora let her go.

"Heh. Sorry, Rae," Pandora snickered. The other two peope came up to Raven and the rest.

"Hey Rae. Glad you could make it. Finally," said the boy.

"Yeah, whatever, Myles," Raven rolled her eyes, playfully. The man folded his arms.

"Done with chit-chat?" he boomed, "Time for rehearsal! Come on! Places!" The band rushed around the studio grabbing their things. Myles sat at the drumset, after grabbing his drumsticks. Pandora tripped over a wire.

"Hey! Watch your wires, Illarae!" Pandora yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Next time watch your step," Illarae plugged in the amplifier to her black electric guitar. Jake purposely flung his amplifier wire around Pandora's ankle, and tugged it, making Pandora fall flat on her face. Pandora got up.

"Nice one, Jake. Surprisingly, I'm not laughing," Pandora groaned. She grabbed her bass guitar and plugged it in. Jake made a face at her, before plugging his electric guitar in.

"You guys really get along," Raven said sarcastically, and put her headphones on, and faced the studio mic in front of her.

"Everyone got their headphones on?" the DJ asked. The band nodded.

"Ok, now, play the song we've been trying to record for like, a million times. What was it called?" the man went through the glass doors, and sat beside the DJ.

"Ryan? Do you mean um, 'No Me Allowed'?" asked Illarae. Ryan nodded. He told the DJ to turn the volume up a bit. He gave them a sign to begin.

_"Ain't it hard to get someone-" _Raven began singing. But Ryan stopped them.

"Stop!" he waved his arms to the sides. Raven pulled down her headphones to her neck and put her hands on her hips.

"We're not gonna get anywhere if you keep yelling 'stop' all the time, Ryan!" she yelled.

"What's the problem this time, Ryan?" Jake moaned. Ryan pointed at Raven.

"You sound croaky this afternoon. What's the deal?" Raven made an annoyed look on her face.

"Nothing. May we start again, please?" Ryan shrugged. Raven put back on her headphones, still annoyed and the music began playing.

_"Ain't it hard to get someone  
To know you're responsible  
On how you live your life.  
Ain't it stressin'  
When you beg and plead,  
But they're still ain't accepting.  
I told ya I can handle myself,  
Sometimes I think maybe you can't either.  
But you're just making no sense at all,  
Don't worry,  
I won't die."_

Pandora and Illarae started to sing back up in the chorus with lower voices.

"_There's no me allowed in "we",  
There's just you,  
To always lead.  
I wanna make choices,  
On my own.  
Let me be allowed,  
So I'll run free."_

Ryan made a time out sign towards Illarae and Pandora to stop back up singing during the second verse.

_"Isn't it hurtful,  
To hear from people,  
That you've just lost your touch?  
Isn't it annoying,  
When you know whoever you hang with,  
Just doesn't like you anyway?  
And they complain and such,  
Just cuz you ain't allowed..."_

They sang the chorus again, and after the chorus, Illarae did her guitar solo. Myles and Jake grinned.

_"It's just messed up,  
I'm fed up,  
I want you to understand,  
Why can't you,  
Just understand how my life is going?  
I'm locked up,  
Away from the sunlight,  
Not allowed to go out and face the light.  
I feel like I'm stuck in a jail cell,  
And you think that I don't care..."_

They sang the chorus two more times, and the song ended. The DJ pulled off his headphones, and gave them a thumbs-up sign.

"That's a wrap, people!" Ryan yelled through the glass. The band unplugged their stuff and cleared everything up. After wards, they went through the glass doors.

"Band meeting! Right now!" Ryan led them to another room, with a large brown table and plenty of chairs. It was their meeting room.

"Ok, folks. Where do you suppose-" Ryan began but was cut off my a beeper. Raven stood up.

"Um. My... mom wants me back home for a while. Family issue. Be right back," Raven lied. She ran down the halls.

"I can't let them know I'm a Teen Titan. They'll kick me off the band for sure!" she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, with the rest of the Titans...

"Trouble!" Robin yelled. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran into the living room.

"What is it now!" Beast Boy groaned. "That's the fourth time this week the alarm interupted me butt-whooping Cy at Mega Monkeys 4!" Cyborg sent him a glare. Anmd Beast Boy sweat-dropped.

"Where's Raven?" Robin asked. Starfire flew in.

"Titans! Go!" Beast Boy pranced into action and Cyborg followed him towards the main street. Robin ran after them after saying, "Starfire, get Raven!"

Starfire nodded, and went to Raven's room. She knocked timidly.

"Raven? It is I, Starfire," Starfire began, "The city is in need of help." She waited for an answer, but the answer never came.

"Haha! Mumbo jumbo!" Mumbo thrusted his hands forward and mouth-chomping bunnies flew towards the titans. The titans braced themselves.

"Ah! Get 'em off me! Get 'em off me!" Cyborg yelled as the bunnies tried to chew Cyborg, but failed, since Cyborg was half metal. Robin hit one of the bunnies like a baseball, and it went flying back to Mumbo.

Mumbo's head disappeared and the bunny went past and his head appeared again. "Poor, Robin! Are you no match for my head?" Robin gasped and he was hit by a huge boxing glove that came out of no where.

"Raven?" Starfire called through Raven's door. "Raven? Are you present?" She opened the door. No one was in the room. She noticed the mug of herbal tea, that was still hot and steaming on her bed-side table. She also saw the wide opened window.

Starfire turned to leave, "Perhaps she has already left, to help our friends." She flew off and went to help the rest of the titans.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy yelled as she landed, "Where's Raven?" Starfire looked confused.

"She is not here?" Beast Boy shook his head.

"But she is also not-" Starfire cleared her throat, "She is... coming. Now." At that very moment, Raven came to the battle scene.

"Let's finish this!"

"Raven. Why did you come so late again?" Robin asked her, as Mumbo was taken to jail.

"Like I said before, Robin. My emotions..." Raven started. Robin held up his hands to stop her from speaking.

"Oh, right. It's ok." Raven turned to go.

"Look, I have to go meet someone. I'll see you later at dinner." Raven flew back to the studio. The titans looked at eachother, with question marks filling their heads.

When Raven got back to the studio, Ryan and the band where waiting impatiently. Raven burst throught the meeting room doors, and took her seat.

"Back." Ryan stood up.

"It's about time! Ok, as I was saying. Where do you suppose you guys should do your first live concert?" The band members looked at eachother.

"Well, I can't really go anywhere at the moment..." Pandora said, softly.

"Who can't go anywhere at the moment?" Ryan said raising his hand. To his surprise, all of the band members raised their hands.

Ryan fell on the floor anime-style.

"Ok! Then we'll just have to do the very first concert here! In Jump City! Fine with you guys?" They looked at eachother again and shrugged.

"That's settled. You guys do know that you will be revealing your identities at your first concert right? During your last number?" Everyone gaped.

"You're... serious?" Myles blinked. Ryan nodded.

"I was thinking we could have the concert at Jump City Collisium. They've got two thousand seats. And you do know that you guys are very popular. So we need somewhere big."

"That's cool then. Jump City Collisium it is," Illarae smirked.

"Alright. Band meeting dismissed. I want to see you guys here tomorrow at... nine thirty. Morning." They all groaned and left the studio. Raven was about to leave, but Illarae held her back.

"Hey, Rae." Raven turned around.

"Yeah?" Illarae let go of her arm.

"I met one of the Teen Titans some days ago. And now, we're friends." Raven gulped.

"Wow. That's nice..."

"And, tomorrow after rehearsal, we're gonna go hang out. And I want you to come with."

"Why?"

"You don't want to meet your fave titan? Come on. I know you want to." Raven gasped.

"You mean... Beast Boy?" Illarae nodded.

"Come on. I decided already. I mean, I already bouth 3 tickets to the new horror movie you wanted to watch. Don't let it be wasted..."

"F-Fine... I'll come."

"Cool. Meet me outside the cinema after rehearsal. Ok? I have to go on an errand before I can. Later!" Illarae ran out the studio.

Raven came to her senses and slapped her forehead.

"If Beast Boy knows who I was... Illarae will know I'm a titan. I better pretend my real name was Rae," she thought to herself, "And it's trange that the other titans haven't realised my fashion change. And... the makeover."

End of Chapter 4.

Next time on Chapter 5, "Hanging Out With the Mystery" , Raven, Illarae and Beast Boy go and hang out. Will Beast Boy notice it's Raven?

Sneak peek:

"Which titan I admire most? Um... Raven I guess. I think she's cool."

Do any of you guys know who said that? I hope you don't. Lol. Don't spoil the surprise. Anyway, I won't update the next chapter until I get 7 or more reviews for this. :) No flames please! I also wouldn't mind hearing what everyone might like in this story. Thanks! Next time!


	5. Hanging Out With the Mystery

Dealing With Two Lives

Disclaimer

I do not own the Teen Titans or the show.

Copyright Warning

Do not steal/use the lyrics that are in this fanfiction. They are clearly written by me. And it is under my property.

A/N: It's been years. :) But I chose to update even after so long. I thought I'd just finish it up. Yes, my writing style has probably become different. Maturity does a lot to one person. Haha. Anyways... my writing might as well be rusty. I can't really remember what I wanted to write in the previous years. The other chapters have my former penname in them. Just to let you know my penname has been changed to Little Pixxie. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 5

Hanging Out With the Mystery

* * *

"RAVEEEN!" yelled a voice as they banged on the door. Raven suddenly jumped out of her bed and groaned, rubbing her temples. She heard something explode right outside her room and then she heard some muffled voices, "Yep, she's awake..." .

"Raven, it's almost noon," said the voice, which sounded like Cyborg's, "It ain't like you to oversleep. Come down for breakfast, kay?" She heard loud clanking footsteps, and heard them fade away as he walked away from her room.

"Ugh..." Raven groaned. Grabbing her cloak, she made her way to the kitchen.

"I wish rehearsals weren't in the mornings..."she whispered to herself. She had band rehearsal that morning and got back before the titans "woke" her up. She thought she could rest for a while before they pounded on her door.

"Hey Rae! You're up!" said the quirky changeling, "'Bout time! We thought you were out in there."

"Yeah, you've been oversleeping quite a lot recently," Robin piped in, "Anything up?" Raven quickly shook her head, "I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." The other titans shrugged, getting back to their daily routine.

Raven groggily walked over to the counter and pulled a box of herbal tea from one of the cabinets. Beast Boy scooted next to her.

"Guess what, Raaae?" he said tauntingly.

"It's Raven," she murmered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Guess what?" he grinned. Raven stayed silent. A vein throbbed in his head, "You're supposed to ask what." Raven sighed.

"What." It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement.

"I've got a date today," he said mockingly, "And she's reaaally pretty." Raven looked up from her tea.

"So what does it have to do with me?" she said, monotonously, secretly keeping her nervousness to herself, suddenly reminded what she had to do that day. Beast Boy's ears drooped.

"Uh..." he began. "I-" He got broken off by Starfire.

"Friends! Do you wish to partake in the dueling of the games on the station of games with us?" she squealed. Raven and Beast Boy both looked to where Cyborg and Robin were, playing games on the Gamestation.

"Sorry. I have to meditate," said Raven, picking up her herbal tea, about to walk away.

"Yeah, me too." Raven stopped dead in her tracks and the other titans turned to look at the green bean with weirded out looks. Realising what he had just said, Beast Boy put his hands up trying to protect himself.

"No, no! I mean I have things to do, so I can't," he said quickly.

"What you gotta do, BB?" Cyborg questioned, putting the game on pause. Beast Boy tugged on his collar, sweat trickling down his face.

"I got a date," he said in a low voice. Cyborg's eyes bulged out of his eye sockets.

"SAY WHAT?! WITH WHO? KITTEN?!" Beast Boy waved his hands around.

"NO WAY, DUDE!" he retorted quickly, "With this girl I met at the music store a few days ago."

"So, she's a stranger? You better be careful, Beast Boy," Robin warned him. Hearing enough, Raven walked out of the room. Beast Boy turned quickly to follow her. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin returned confused looks.

Outside, in the corridors, Beast Boy was following Raven. Raven spun around.

"Why are you following me?" she demanded. Beast Boy looked like he really didn't know what to do.

"Okay, I lied. It's not a date, Just... hanging out," Beast Boy muttered. Raven crossed her arms, still supporting her mug of herbal tea in her hands. "The girl I'm meeting said she was bringing a friend along." He sighed.

"Oh, too bad for you then," she turned heel, when he stopped her, grabbing her by the wrist. "Think you could give me some back up?" he asked, hopefully. Raven retrieved her wrist hastily. Beast Boy was startled by her action.

"Ask someone else," she lowered her eyelids at him.

"Oh, sorry..." he looked down, twiddling his thumbs. Raven sipped on her herbal tea, realising it had started to become cold.

"Why not the others anyway? Why me?" she asked him. He looked up ho meet her glare.

"Starfire would probably weird her out. Cyborg would probably crush her, cus she's so tiny. And Robin... well, Starfire wouldn't like the idea of him going out with me and two girls. Think about it."

"Well, I'm sorry. Because I can't help," she turned around, walking away. "Be a man, Beast Boy. Learn to do things yourself." Beast Boy watched her walk away and hung his head.

"What is up with her?"

---------------

Raven quickly entered her room, carefully putting her herbal tea on her bed-side table. She puffed a sigh of relief. She looked over at a slim, leather wristband sitting on the same table where she put her herbal tea. It had silver linings on it with a small picture of a dragon. She picked it up and stared at it in her hands. She closed her eyes, and took one deep breath. She slurped up the rest of her herbal tea and put it down.

"Let's just get today overwith." She tied the wristband around her right wrist and kneeled on the ground. She lifted her right arm into the air. Her eyes glowed white and so did the wristband.

"Mutatio." White light came out of the wristband and engulfed her into it. Still covered in white light, she stood up.

"Guess it's time."

---------------

Beast Boy was out downtown, leaning against the wall near Jump Jump Cinema. He was wearing a green hoodie and blue baggy jeans. He pulled up his sleeve, checking the time.

"Geez. I wonder if I came too early," he swore to himself.

"BB?" Beast Boy looked up and saw Illarae, with another girl. He walked over to them and studied them. Illarae was wearing an AC/DC band t-shirt with skinny jeans. Illarae pointed over to her friend.

"This is Rae. Rae, this is Beast Boy." Beast Boy blinked. Did she just say... Rae? Raven? He looked at her. The girl had long flowing black hair that reached her back, which was tied up in a braid. Strands of hair covered one of her eyes, which were brown. She had freckles on her cheeks. She wore a pair of skinny jeans and a black plain shirt, which hugged her figure perfectly. Over that, she wore a purple cardigan. He blinked again, looking up. Obviously, she slightly stood over him.

"Uh, hey there," He greeted, offering her a handshake, "I'm sorry, I thought-" he started but she suddenly grabbed his hand and shook it viciously. "Nice to meet you! It's really cool to know that I'm hanging out with a Teen Titan." Beast Boy sweatdropped, noticing how fake her big grin was.

"Heh, well, this is interesting," he coughed when she put his hand down. Illarae and Rae both looked at him.

"What is, BB?" Illarae wrinkled her nose. First, he pointed to Illarae and then Rae.

"We have an IllaRAE and RAE." Illarae and Rae both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Funny," Rae snickered and nudged him in the arm. Beast Boy grinned sheepishly and rubbed his arm.

"Thanks." No, this was not Raven. She looked completely different and acted completely different as well. What are the odds of other people having the same name as your friend? Well, it wasn't zero, that's for sure, in this case. Beast Boy was stopped dead in his thoughts as he was grabbed by Illarae.

"Come on, guys," she beamed, "Movie's gonna start."

The three of them made their way to their seats and sat down. Beast Boy sat in the middle, with both girls sitting on each side. Well, this was awkward, he thought. He looked at Rae, staring at the side of her face. Rae looked at him.

"What's the matter?" she asked, curiously. Realising that she had noticed him staring, he quickly came up with something. Even if it was stupid.

"You look cool?" Rae looked at him for a few seconds and snickered again. "You're so amusing. You got an interesting personality, you know that?" And then she turned to look back at the screen and said something to Illarae. He breathed a sigh of relief and suddenly the lights dimmed to darkness. The movie had started.

It was half an hour into the movie and Beast Boy wasn't enjoying himself much. First, he felt awkward sitting in the middle of two girls. Second, he swore he had sat in a chair with gum in it. Third, Illarae was grabbing his arm because she was getting scared. All of a sudden, his communicator went off, emitting a loud beeping noise. Everyone in the theatre turned to look at him, with annoyed glances. He quickly took it out of his pocket and looked up at the annoyed audience.

"Heh, when there's trouble you know who to call?" he scratched his head and he exited the theatre, to answer the transmission.

"Beast Boy! Where are you?" Cyborg yelled through the communicator.

"At the movies. Why, what's going on?"

"What's going on is that I'm kicking Robin's butt at video games, and you're not here to watch!"

"Dude! I'm in the middle of watching a movie! I'll watch when I come back!" Cyborg looked into the communicator, getting quite distracted.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Have fun with your girlfriend!" And it was off. Beast Boy stared at his communicator. Actually, he couldn't wait to get back to the tower and play video games. Video games were better than what he was doing now. No offense to them, but he wasn't used to hanging with two girls he didn't know very well. If only Raven hadn't had refused to go with him. He would've felt better.

All of a sudden he noticed Rae exiting the theatre, running towards the girls' washroom. But there was something strange about her at that moment. Her hair... seemed to have changed colour. He rubbed his eyes and she was gone. He ran towards the girls' washroom and pressed his ear against the door.

"Potato" was what he heard and then silence. He then heard a cough from behind him. And there stood Illarae. Beast Boy flushed beet red.

"If you were getting bored of the movie, you could've just said," she smirked, "And I never knew you were the type. To do _this_." Beast Boy retreated from the washroom door.

"No, you've misunderstood!"

---------------

Inside of the washroom, Rae splashed water on her face. She then looked up in the mirror, seeing Raven, her real appearance, peering back at her.

It's hard keeping this up when a fellow titan was around. The wristband only worked effectively when she wasn't nervous. She just had to calm herself down, and she'd be fine. The only constraint with this wristband, is that she couldn't use her powers. Her powers were completely neutralised when using the wristband. She was like... an ordinary teenager.

Rae walked out of the girls' washroom and raised her eyebrow.

"Uh..." Beast Boy and Illarae looked up from where they were sitting.

"Oh, hey, Rae," Illarae stood up, "We.. got bored of the movie. So, what you wanna do now?" Rae looked over at Beast Boy, giving her a curious expression. Rae looked at her feet.

"What about some ice cream?" she suggested. Illarae nodded and pulled her friends out of the cinema.

"Sounds like a great idea."

They arrived at the ice cream parlour, ordered and took their seats.

"So, BB," Illarae had started the conversation, "Which titan do you admire the most?" Beast Boy jumped out of his seat.

"What... what... What the?!" he cried out. Rae looked over at Illarae.

"Quite the straight-forward one, aren't you?" she said teasingly. Illarae laughed.

"Come on, tell us. We won't tell them," she said, assuringly. The waitor came over with their ice cream.

"Chocolate for the AC/DC fan, strawberry for the innocent girl and..." the waitor looked at Beast Boy disgustingly, "T-To..fu for the green machine..." He set the bowls of ice cream onto the table and walked off.

"Tofu? That's weird," Illarae snorted. Beast Boy picked up the bowl and put a spoonful in his mouth.

"No, it's not," he retorted, with his mouth still full. Illarae grabbed the bowl from his grasp.

"If it isn't, then let me try," she cooed, slowly putting the spoon of tofu ice cream closer to her lips. Rae watched on with fear and disgust. This was... this was... indirect lip contact! Rae quickly swatted the spoon away before it reached her lips and it landed on the ground. Beast Boy and Illarae both gaped at her in surprise.

"Uh... sorry," she blushed, getting angry at herself. Illarae grinned evilly at her, realising what was going on.

"Chill out, Rae, I was only kidding." Illarae smirked at her and then looked back at Beast Boy.

"You're her fave titan. So sh-" she couldn't finish as her mouth was clamped shut by Rae's hand.

"Say anymore and die," she warned. Illarae pulled away her hand and laughed.

"So anyway, back to you, BB. Which titan you admire most?" Beast Boy gulped.

"Uh... all of them?" he answered. Illarae shook her heard. "One in particular? I know there is." Beast Boy didn't answer.

"It's Raven, isn't it?" she asked. Beast Boy's face started to burn out of embarassment.

"N-No! It isn't!" he stammered. "How would you know?"

"It was written all over your face!" Hearing the conversation, Rae's nerves started to act up. She couldn't do this any longer. For if it kept up, her real identity would be shown. She stood up to leave.

"Rae, where you goin?" Illarae asked her. Beast Boy looked up at her as well.

"Ahaha, um, I'm sorry, I... gotta go." She ran out of the shop, forgetting about her ice cream as well.

"That was weird. She seems so out of it today," Illarae made a face. Beast Boy looked after her.

"Yeah. Weird..."

* * *

A/N: Oookay. End of chapter 5. I'll be updating the next chapter soon, Chapter 6... and I haven't decided the next chapter's name. Anyway, til next time! Oh, by the way, I prefer to update, when I know there are people actually reading... so, R&R! :)


End file.
